


New home

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Physical Abuse, Scars, the second part is more fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." -Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley</p><p>What happens when a child, abused physically and mentally, who has trust issues finds herself in Negan's lineup ? After all those years of torture will she fear death and its bringer or will she stare at it defiantly, welcoming it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fanfiction posted anywhere ever. I don't know how good it is, a friend of mine told me it was good and that I should post it, so yeah. Please don't be too harsh on me. Feedback is welcomed, of course, as long as it is put nicely. Thanks for reading my crappy writing !

Your eyes scanned the people surrounding you and your group but the bright lights stopped you from seeing anything. Your knees hurt and your heart was pounding in your chest. Fear and anxiety overtook your body and you wiped your tiny, sweaty hands on your dirty jeans. Rick was to your left and Maggie to your right, both of them trying to give you reassuring smiles. Maggie’s looked more like a grimace due to the pain she was in and Rick’s seemed out of place considering the situation you found yourselves in. Nevertheless, you appreciated their gestures and smiled back, a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes, but the last thing you wanted was for them to worry about you, especially in such a tense moment.

Everyone was anxiously waiting for Negan to show his face for obvious reasons but you were anxious for a completely different one. You weren’t stupid, you may have been only 8 years old but you knew that at least one of you wasn’t going to make it out alive, not after how many Saviors your group had killed, and you were fine with that; you had made your peace with dying a long time ago. What worried you most was what they could do to you, all of you, instead of simply ending your lives, and you dreaded that thought. You didn’t know what Negan was capable of but after everything you had been through, pre and post-apocalypse, you had learned to expect the worst.

A deep voice broke you out of your thoughts and as you looked up you saw a fairly tall man with black hair, a salt and pepper beard, dressed in a pair of dark pants and a leather jacket, stepping out of the RV. A baseball bat was resting on his left shoulder and he wore a sick smile on his face.

“Pissin’ our pants yet ?” Negan asked while smiling even wider. Something about him made an unsettling feeling rise inside you. Maybe it was his smile, or his voice, or the confident air he wore around himself; whatever it was you didn’t like it and you had a feeling he was going to do so much worse that an inappropriate smile.

“Boy, do I have a feelin’ we’re gettin’ close. Yup. It’s gonna be pee pee pants here real soon,” he said as he advanced towards the lineup. The rest of his speech was drowned by your loud thoughts about what he was going to do to you. You could hear him saying something about the new world order and how he had to kill one person from your group as a punishment for killing his men, which was not “cool” as he put it. Yup, you figured that much. But if you actually thought about it, it kinda made sense. After all, you did kill a lot of his men and he couldn’t just let you walk out without some sort of punishment or another, regardless of how much he needed you for your “shit” (again, his words, not yours).

You were brought back from your own thoughts again when he finished his speech and started walking around the lineup, taking a look at everybody. After passing a few people and stopping to throw a comment or two at some of them his attention was caught by you. You did everything you could to not stand out and make yourself as invisible as possible but it was all in vain. When he reached you you could see his boots in front of you and you shyly looked up. Up close he didn’t seem that scary, just a normal, average man, that was until he smiled in that disturbing way of his, making shivers run down your spine.

He crouched down to your level making sure to show off his “awesome” barbed wired bat named Lucille and looked into your eyes. “And who do we have here, huh ?” he said as he stretched a hand out to remove a stray hair out of your face. You visibly winced and closed your eyes in fear, an automatic gesture. “Shit, kid, lighten up a bit. I wasn’t gonna do anything, see ?” he said as he tucked your hair behind you ear. “You may think I’m a big fucking scary monster but I don’t kill kids for fuck’s sake,” he exclaimed as he saw you flinch again.

“I’m not scared of dying..” you mumbled quietly. You weren’t even sure he had heard you but due to the close proximity he picked up on that. He started laughing and after calming down he said “Really ? And why did you flinch, then ?”.

“There are worse things you could do to me. Trust me, I know,” you murmured bitterly while rubbing at your sleeveless arms. Old scars, burn marks and healing bruises littered your (colour) skin and that’s when everything clicked inside Negan’s head. His expression changed immediately and as he threw a quick look to the group he roared “Who did this to you ? Huh ?! Who’s the son of a bitch that dared lay a hand on a fucking kid ?!”

“They’re dead. They got what they deserved,” you said with a look that said everything. Negan’s expression softened but still remained firm as he waved to Dwight to come over. “Take her to the RV and keep an eye on her until I’m back,” he told him with a pointed look.

“Yes, Sir,” Dwight nodded and grabbed you by the arm as gently as he could, taking you away from the group. You didn’t even put up a fight, you knew it would be pointless. Besides, you had a feeling you could trust both of them, as strange as it may sound.

“Oh, and Dwight ? Don’t screw it up,” Negan added.  
―  
After he was done Negan entered the RV leaving the rest of your group alone to mourn their lost friend. He put Lucille in a corner and sat down in front of you. For a couple of minutes neither of you said anything, just staring at each other, studying each other until you finally broke the silence by clearing your throat and asking him “So..who did you kill ?”

He chuckled, “Does it matter ? They’re dead now and you’re not going back to Alexandria anyway, so what’s the point in knowing ?”

“True,” you said while casting your eyes outside as the scenery changed. “What’s gonna happen to me ?” you asked a few minutes later.

“Well, I’m not gonna fucking kill you, that’s for sure. But since you said you weren’t afraid of dying I guess that doesn’t really matter to you anyway,” he laughed while softly muttering a “fucking kid”. “I’m taking you to the sanctuary where you’ll be fed, clothed and looked after, and I’m gonna make sure no one touches you ever again,” he ended on a more serious note with a look on his face that said he meant business.

“But why ? You don’t even know me. I’m just some kid who got beaten up and abused,” you shrugged.

“If I told you that I’m doing it out of the goodness of my heart would you believe me ?” he laughed and you joined, shaking your head. “No, not really. No offense.”

“Not taken, kid,” Negan said, patting your shoulder. “By the way, what’s your name ?”

“[Y/N], I’m 8.”

“Who did those things to you, [Y/N] ?” he asked after his smile disappeared.

And there it was. The moment you dreaded the most every time you met someone new. The moment when you had to remember it all over again, when you had to go through it again while trying to keep the tears away as to not seem weak and vulnerable.

You inhaled and looked him in the eyes, “My dad. He did it before the apocalypse when mom wasn’t at home but it got even worse after the outbreak because mom died trying to protect me from a walker. I had to stab her in the head so that she didn’t turn. He blamed me for it, told me I was worthless and that I didn’t deserve to be alive instead of my mother,” your voice shivered and you had to stop for a moment to recollect yourself. Negan put his hand on top of yours, “Hey, you can stop if you want. You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, I have to do this, for myself.” He nodded. “After a couple of weeks since the outbreak he started touching me in places where he shouldn’t have and soon he..he-“ you couldn’t hold the tears anymore and broke down crying as the memories came flooding back. All the times he touched you, all the times he covered your mouth and told you that that was what you deserved, that you were a worthless piece of shit and that if you made one sound he wouldn’t hesitate to feed you to the walkers.

You didn’t even realize when Negan got up and sat back down next to you, taking you in his arms and holding you tight to his chest. He was seething with rage and wanted to bash someone’s skull in for what your piece of trash of a father had put you through. He was a lucky son of a bitch that he wasn’t still alive, otherwise he would have had a lot of fun making him suffer for hours.

He kept running his hands through your hair while mumbling into your ear, trying to get you to calm down. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, he wasn’t the touchy-feely type and didn’t care much for kids, but something about you made him want to protect you and raise you as if you were his own.

After your tears had subsided he asked you, “What happened to the fucker ?”

“Before Alexandria, my group lived in a prison but it got attacked by another group who wanted it for themselves and that’s why we had to leave. Bullets flew that day when we tried to fight them off and I saw that as my chance to get free. I shot him straight in the head and made it seem like someone else did it. No one was paying attention anyway and even if someone questioned it I was gonna say that it was an accident. I was a kid, what were they expecting of me ?” you said with a strong smile, a genuine one.

Negan smiled too, “You did the right thing, kid. Never doubt that.”

You were interrupted by Dwight, “Boss, we’ve arrived.”

“Where are we ?” you asked when you got out of the RV.

“Home,” Negan said smiling and took you inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can see what the reader's life has been after Negan took her in.

Time passed by rather fast; days turned into weeks, which turned into months. You had been living in the Sanctuary with Negan for 4 months and everyone knew who you were and not to mess with you. And to be honest there was really no reason anyone would’ve even wanted to either. There were very few children in the Sanctuary either because most people had lost theirs when the apocalypse started, either because no one really dared bring a child into this world, not yet anyway. Everyone loved you and spoiled you rotten, especially Negan and Dwight, and you had never been happier. You had your own room, which was quite the luxury for you, and although you were too mature for your age to play with dolls anymore Dwight always brought you a toy after a supply run.

Life had never been better and you were actually enjoying Negan’s company. He cursed a lot and most of the times acted like a complete “dick bag” (you had heard Dwight call him that after a particularly heated yelling session from Negan) but the minute he turned around and talked to you he was like a completely different person. He still overused the word “fuck” in every shape and form but he seemed more relaxed, more at ease, one might even dare say happier.

Negan was a lonely person and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, after his wife’s death he yearned for someone to chase away that loneliness and give him a purpose to live, not only survive; you gave him exactly that. Negan always made sure you were well taken care of in his absence, always tried to make you happy and give you everything you wanted and needed. So it really wasn’t much of a surprise when he agreed (reluctantly might I add) to take you to Alexandria for a visit. You told him how bored you were in the confinements of the Sanctuary and how much you not only missed the outside but also your friends back to your previous home.

The night he agreed to take you to your friends you could hardly contain your excitement. You had barely got any sleep because your mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. You thought of everyone you were about to meet and hoped that no one was away on a run or anything. More so, you hoped no one had gotten hurt in the months you hadn’t seen them, or worse-died. Nevertheless, you were beyond thrilled to see them again and when the first ray of sun caressed your cheek you jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall to Negan’s room. The door was open which meant it was safe to enter (you and him had a sort of understanding; if the door was open you could come in, if it was close you had to leave and come back later or wait until he came to your room because it meant he was with one or more of his “wives”).

Tiptoeing through his room you carefully climbed in his bed and saw him in a deep sleep. Giggling to yourself you couldn’t wait any longer and started jumping on his bed, shaking him and yelling “Wake up, Negan ! Wake up, come on ! We have to go now, it’s morning !”.

Grunting and cursing under his breath he slowly opened his eyes and threw you the dirtiest look you had ever received from him, which could only mean one thing-tickle fight. As soon as you understood what he was up to you tried to get away from him but he beat you to it and soon he had you trapped in his arms, his rough fingers torturing your sides and tummy while you laughed with tears in your eyes.

“Ne-Negan !” you said between laughs. “Sto-hop ! Stop it !”  
“Never !” Negan said in his “villainous” voice. “That’s what you get for waking me at too fucking early o’clock,” he said before the tickling subsided and altogether stopped. He wore a smug smile on his face as he watched you catch your breath and settle into a sitting position.

“But seriously now, kid. Couldn’t you have waited a little more until you woke me from the best dream I’ve ever had ? Alexandria won’t disappear before we arrive,” he said looking you in the eye.

“But I’m too excited !” you whined in the most adorable way Negan had ever seen. With a huff he dropped the subject and told you to get dressed while he woke Dwight up and prepared some breakfast for you.

“There’s no time for breakfast ! We have to leave as soon as possible !” you whined again but a stern look from him and a “Like hell I’ma let you leave without eating first” shut you up immediately.

You ran to your room and almost tripped twice on the way there and quickly threw on a dress that Negan got you last month for your birthday. You tied your hair in a ponytail and put on a pair of (favourite colour) shoes then left for the kitchen.

At the counter Negan and Dwight were chatting (such a rare sight) while drinking some coffee and immediately stopped when they spotted you. You looked completely adorable in your outfit, the huge smile on your face making you even more so, and Negan could feel his heart warm up at the sight of you.

“Well look who we have here,” said Dwight while whistling in a mocking way. “If it isn’t the fairest princess I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” he continued while you giggled and blushed. “Come ‘ere, let me take a look at you,” he gestured and you gladly complied. He took you in his arms and spinned you around while peppering kisses all over your face. You giggled and struggled in his arms to get away and finally he let you go, putting you on a chair and handing you two sandwiches.

After breakfast the three of you got in a car and left for Alexandria, but not before Negan put someone in charge while you guys were away and warned them not to do anything stupid in his absence.

The entire car ride was spent with Dwight and Negan joking around with you, and you telling them how much you missed the group and everything you planned on doing while you were there. Negan wasn’t too keen on seeing the group earlier than he had to but he was willing to do anything for your sake.

The second you saw the gates of Alexandria through the windshield you sat up straighter in the backseat and jumped up and down in anticipation, much to the annoyance of the two males. The gates opened and the first face you saw was Sasha’s. As soon as Dwight stopped the car you jumped out of it and ran into her arms. She gladly hugged you tight, although a little surprised considering that no one knew you were coming.

“[Y/N] !! I’m so glad to see you ! What are you doing here ?” she asked kissing both of your cheeks and hugging you again.

“I was missing you all and I wanted to surprise you !” you squealed.

“Well consider me surprised !” she laughed putting you down.

“What’s with all the noise ?” Rick interrupted with a huge smile on his face while holding Judith in his arms. As soon as you spotted him you sprinted towards the man you saw as an uncle and hugged him tight careful not to hurt little Judith.

“Rick !!!” you yelled in his arms. “I missed you so much !” you said and turned towards the baby girl as she wore a cute little smile of her own. “And I missed you too, J !” you cooed pinching her chubby cheeks.

Soon everyone came outside and greeted you with long, happy hugs. Daryl even gave you a piggyback ride when he saw your pretty face. But seeing Maggie must have been the most beautiful sight you’d ever seen, as she stood with a smile rubbing her big belly. You ran to her and hugged her minding the bump before asking her if you could rub it too. She nodded with a smile and watched your face as you stared in wonder at her belly. “Is it a boy or a girl ?” you questioned quietly.

“We don’t know yet, but it won’t be long till we find out. Just a few more months,” she answered you kindly.

During the whole reunion Negan and Dwight stood somewhere in the background watching with smiles of their own the scene unfold before their eyes.

After being greeted and hugged by everyone Rick invited everyone in his house to catch up and spend some time with you, which you gladly accepted. He even let Negan and Dwight come, since he knew how close you were with them. Negan told Rick about everything you did and how happy you seemed to be with him since he took you, and although it pained him that you were away he knew you were happy and that was all that mattered.

The rest of the day you told everyone about your life in the Sanctuary and how happy you were there, although you missed them, and played with Judith until it was time for her nap. Carl told you about all the comics he had read since you hadn’t seen him and lent you some of them to read until your next visit.

Soon it was almost dark and you had to return home so you said your goodbyes to everyone and promised them that you’d come back sooner than last time. After you got in the car with Negan and Dwight you waved at everyone through the car window and settled in your seat.

“Did you have fun, kid ?” Negan asked with a smile as he turned to look at you and you nodded yawning. He laughed at you and told you to get comfortable because there would be a couple of hours till you arrived.

Sometime along the journey back home you fell asleep and felt a pair of arms lift you and carry you inside. “Negan ?” you said sleepily, opening your eyes slowly.  
“Shh, we’re at home. Go back to sleep, I’m putting you to bed,” he whispered.

“Can I sleep with you tonight ?” you said in a small voice and felt him kissing the top of your head. “Of course, kid,” he said before laying you on the bed and getting in afterwards.

He pulled the covers over the both of you and you snuggled close to him. Before sleep took over you again you murmured “You’re the best dad I’ve ever had, Negan,” and fell into a deep slumber. Negan smiled to himself in the dark and pulled you closer to him before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to make a second part to my Negan story so I complied (although I have no idea how good this is). Please enjoy, but don't ask me for a third part because I will most likely have no idea how to continue it. If you have any requests for me to write please feel free to request and I will try my best to write them. I don't make any promises, though.


End file.
